Mis sueños
by Lady Jaganshi
Summary: Sera un sueño? O habra sido realidad? Oneshoot Kurama HieiDejen reviews, aunque solo sea uno.


Este es el primer fanfic que publico, hace mucho que lo escribi y aunque no creo que este demasiado bien espero que os guste y estar a la altura de vuestros excelentes fanfics. Es un yaoi muy suave, pero es de los primeros que escribi.

**MIS SUEÑOS:**

Cuantas noches no he soñado que eras mío…

"Toc, toc" – Oigo repicar en mi ventana

Que es esto! – me pregunto al ver la luna tan brillante.

Pero distingo que en la ventana se puede ver perfectamente perfilada la figura de un hombre de baja estatura. Se perfectamente quien es, así que me levanto, me dirijo a la ventana y le abro para que pueda pasar.

Que hermosa que esta la luna esta noche…

Hn – me responde indiferente.

Veo que vienes de buen humor, como siempre – digo con ironía

… - su mirada amenazante acompañada del silencio me provoca escalofríos.

Me tumbo en la cama, mirando por la ventana la hermosa i resplandeciente luna. Él sigue ahí, sentado en el alféizar con un pie colgando y el otro apoyado arriba.

Permanecemos así un buen rato. Su mirada esta fija en mi, así que decido responderle, le miro directamente a sus hermosos ojos color rubí, y parece que me pueda ver reflejado en ellos. Se que los míos le dicen todo aquello que siento por él, aunque yo lo intente esconder.

Te ha pasado algo? Te noto extraño

Hn – esquiva mis preguntas con sus gruñidos

Puedes confiar en mí, no tengo que contarlo a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa.

Hn… que sabrás tu.

Mira yo paso de seguir preguntando, cuando quieras me lo cuentas, de acuerdo?

Vaya… así que estas borde… - responde con impertinencia

No, pero me canso de preguntar, y de que tu me ignores.

Si te molesto aquí me voy – me dice levantándose y volviéndose a poner la capa.

No… no te vayas…

… - me sorprende a mí mismo que el me haga caso, pero así es, se sienta otra vez y me vuelve a mirar

Ahora nos volvemos a quedar callados. Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto, camino hasta él y cuando llego les digo sensualmente al oído:

Si te quieres quedar a pasar la noche puedes. Te dejo el saco de dormir donde siempre. Buenas noches. – y deposito sobre su calida mejilla un dulce beso.

Me dirijo a mi cama, me tumbo y le miro un momento. Si no fuese por la poca luz de la habitación, diría que esta un poco sonrojado. Pero seguro que son tonterías mías. Cierro los ojos e intento dormirme, aunque siento su mirada sobre mí. Cuando ya estaba por caer en los brazos de Morfeo, siento como sube a la cama lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia mi, yo me hago el dormido y… que ha sido eso? Me ha besado?

Abro los ojos rápidamente y me encuentro con su mirada fija sobre mí. No se que decir, ni como actuar. Por su mirada puedo comprobar que creía que estaba durmiendo, pues sus ojos reflejan sorpresa. Intenta irse, pero le tomo de la mano lo más rápidamente que puedo antes de que se levante y se vaya. Él me mira sin entender, y yo le indico que se acerque. Se tumba justo a mi lado, donde estaba hace tan solo un momento, le suelto la mano y le acaricio la mejilla dulcemente.

Es esto lo que te pasaba?

…

Hiei no me ha molestado en absoluto, todo lo contrario. Hace mucho que esperaba coger el suficiente valor para hacerlo yo mismo.

… - sus ojos expresan sorpresa.

Cuidadosamente me acerco a sus labios y deposito un pequeño y dulce beso en ellos. Él no se mueve, solo me mira, pero su mirada no refleja en absoluto frialdad, sino una terrible confusión. Le acaricio el pelo y la espalda con ternura, él no me aparta por lo tanto supongo que no le molestan mis caricias. Me sigue mirando fijamente, como si intentara descifrar sus sentimientos en mis ojos. Estamos así un buen rato, al fin siento su mano posarse en mi hombro y jalarme hacia él. Me besa y yo lo abrazo fuertemente mientras respondo a ese beso con la misma pasión que él. Pasamos la noche besándonos y acariciándonos hasta que caemos dormidos.

Me despierto a la mañana y estoy solo en mi cama. Solo ha sido otro sueño, como me gustaría que hubiera sido real. Me levanto y con tristeza me dirijo al baño para ducharme y asearme para ir a la escuela. Después de la ducha vuelvo a mi habitación, me visto y me dirijo al escritorio a recoger mis libros, cuando la veo, es una nota que dice:

"Hasta la noche, tengo trabajo en el Makai. Me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias"

Me siento en la cama, mi corazón va a mil por hora. Ha sido real? Él ha estado conmigo y me ha besado? Me ha besado! Casi sin poder mantener los pies en la tierra salgo de la habitación con mi mejor sonrisa en los labios. Me paso un dedo sobre ellos, como si aún pudiera encontrar su esencia en ellos. Desayuno y salgo por la puerta lleno de energía, miro al cielo. Es un día maravilloso, y esta noche va a volver.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que hayan leído hasta aquí. Espero publicar otro pronto. Ya se que no es bueno, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, no?

Espero recibir aunque solo sea un review, con eso ya estaría más que contenta.

Ja nee!


End file.
